


Save Me

by PrincessaBitchessa



Series: Princessa's Bitchin' Prompts 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, BAMF Stiles, Dark, Extremely Underage, F/M, Graphic Details of Abuse, Hurt Stiles, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, Kind of a Mix of the Maze Runner and Teen Wolf, M/M, Multi, Mute Stiles, Pain, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Torture, Shame on You if Not, Supernatural Stiles Stilinski, The Kidnappers Will be Revealed as People Most of us Hate, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: Stiles was kidnapped at a young age and repeatedly raped throughout his adolescence. He expects the same treatment one day, when all of a sudden, his captors disappear and never came back, leaving himself and an intelligent three-year-old alone to escape and survive in a world when all they have known is that room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FixingSciles in Instagram: Prompt: What would people do if they found out that Stiles was abused and the situation somehow ended up with him in Beacon Hills, where he felt like the most dangerous thing there?

Another hit to his cheek for his disobedience. Another kick to his groin because he wasn’t the perfect son that they had always wanted. Another stomp to his belly because he wasn’t worth the space he was taking up.

 

The chains always came next. She would always bound him first before he came in to use his body like they always did since the day they stole him.

 

He would lay there and take it like the obedient son that they said they wanted while eating her out, and praying to all the gods that are thought to have existed that they thought that the tears were from her overly dripping area that he was forced to lap at. 

 

Sometimes, he had to close his mouth to resist the urge to vomit excessively at her taste and smell.

 

The one she called her husband would always drive into his fifteen-year-old body with no lubrication or prep with exceeding brutality, hitting all of the wrong places, yet not giving a damn about it.

 

He was just their fuck toy, and neither of them ever failed to remind him.

 

In the movies that they sometimes allowed him to watch, the one getting penetrated would always moan and tell the one doing the penetrating to move faster, even when they looked to be at maximum speed. Stiles would never beg for ‘faster’ or ‘harder’ if he was allowed to speak; he would beg for nothing at all. He would ask his partner to cover their genitals or genitalia and ask to sleep instead.

 

Because how could people find such a violent act so pleasurable? How did they keep up the facade that it was a gift, despite the fact that the boy knew that it felt as though you were being split into two, every single time, and the pressure never let up or got better?

 

The woman always said that when he finally started enjoying the actions, that he would never look confused about anything, always wearing a smirk as she said this (most likely because although he never said anything, his face was an open book). She also said that there must be something wrong with him for him to always fail to gain an erection, which doesn’t even look like something that he would want. The genitals on the male always look so angry and painful before he penetrates his anus.

 

He doubted that today would be any different. He would look towards the five-year-old girl, who would be sitting in the corner in the room with her eyes closed, most likely dreading the day her time came, until the woman would turn his face skyward so that she would be hovering right above his mouth.

 

He has never understood why she has made him reach up to do something that is considered pleasurable to her -- why she makes him work for it is beyond his comprehension. Maybe one day he’ll understand, but that day is not today.

 

He turned to look at the woman, after he had zoned back in after his daily beating session. Today was a day that ended in the letter  _ y _ , which was when the woman said was how often that they needed him for. The man should’ve entered by now; he was always there at 02:00 on the digital clock, and him late only meant that the session would be more bruising and violent.

 

Violent sessions always ended with teared skin where the  man penetrated him, leaving him just that much more broken with every drop of blood that leaked from him and every bruise or scratch that marred his body.

 

It was hard to brace for them, and even harder to please the man when that part of him was so damaged, yet never given time to heal. (It was like running in a nightmare, but never actually moving from your spot, allowing your pursuer to get closer and closer until they eventually catch you and do whatever evil thing they set up to do to you.)

 

He eyed the clock, which now read 02:39. Was it possible that the man… wasn’t  _ coming _ ? The woman seemed to have the same question on her mind because got up and walked out of the door, most likely to check, for the man had never been so late to a session.

 

At 02:43, shouts were heard from what sounded like directly up above the room and one, then another loud  _ BANG _ followed by two thuds sounded.

 

Then, it was completely silent.

 

The man and woman never came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed, and after three full cycles from 00:00 to 23:59, the little girl got up and set him loose, a task she had learned at the ripe young age of two when spankings were efficient in helping in teaching her new skills (not that it was any less efficient on either of them now, especially when it was done with whips and thick, spiked belts).

 

The stench was quite horrible (but nowhere as bad as the smell of the woman’s area). The both of them were covered in urine and were experiencing extreme hunger pains and almost dying of thirst.

 

The man and woman would always bring them nourishment and leave the bathroom unlocked during the session and before nighttime, so this was a new experience for the both of them, and experiencing something new for them was pretty rare in itself.

 

He felt extremely dirty and knew the girl must feel the same way. Grabbing her hand, the pair walked towards the bathroom slowly, partially expecting the man and woman to pop out and drag them back by their necks to be punished for not laying there and suffering like good children would do.

 

Shaking his head to clear his head of the frightening thoughts, he took the girl's only clothing — a pink nightgown — off, ran a warm bath, and put both of their nude bodies into the tub.

 

The thing about the two of them was that they never spoke. Ever. They could cry and do other things, but they were always silent. Even when they would sneeze, it was silent. It was like there was a silencing spell entrapping their very beings.

 

But the man and woman were just the opposite. They would moan and yell and cough loudly and _talk_ , which was something neither him or the girl have done yet. He doesn’t know if it's because they physically cannot or because it was so ingrained in them that it would be hard to start the process now.

 

(For some reason, the thought of never speaking horrified a certain part deep inside of him. It was immensely odd.)

 

The boy wondered if it would even matter to talk, though. He and the girl got along just fine in the communication spectrum, despite not having any words. The man and woman always told them that none of these trivial things such as talking mattered because they wouldn’t have anything to talk about.

 

The man said that that was the reason why they didn’t have names. They were given no names because apparently names have power, and bad boys and girls thought that their names had powers, but the man wanted to remind him that neither of them had any. Him and his wife mad sure to always call the two solely ‘boy’ or ‘girl’, which he heard them communicating to each other that the loss of a being’s name made them break faster.

 

Honestly, the boy did not see how calling them such could break them any more than being penetrated repeatedly could, with things going inside of his person that were never meant to be there (his bottom aching from the very thought of more of that right now).

 

He also thought calling them that was kind of pointless. All they were doing was calling him his gender, which didn’t make him feel all that different because in movies they made him watch, the male was just the one with genitals and male was a synonym for boy. So none of that really meant anything to him.

 

The boy’s mind came back to himself for a moment, when he felt the water shift around him, but as fast as the reprieve came, it was gone and he was back in his mind.

 

Although, sometimes he did want to ask them if himself and the five-year-old could be given names, something to keep and hold onto themselves that defined _them_ and not just the fact that they were powerless to the elder persons, deemed pathetic in comparison to the two. He wanted to have a name to bring himself back from his silent panic attacks when he couldn’t breathe and the black spots that would come over his vision, making him pass out and fall into a fitful nothingness that always left him sweaty like he had ran a marathon.

 

Sometimes he wanted something strictly _him_ , and he knew that the girl felt like that too.

 

But, despite his wants, he never asked. It would result in more punishment from the woman because causing him harm always seemed to pleasure her just like — if not more so than — his mouth did. She might’ve finally cut his male parts off like she has threatened to do on multiple occasions when he opened his mouth like he wanted to talk. It probably wouldn’t even be worth it, in the end, for the answer would always be a solid and resounding **no**.

 

He shook his head a bit, and tilted his head down. The girl, who was in between his legs with her back to his chest, was drifting off, her creamy mocha skin tone such a contrast to his pale skin that was littered in purple bruises and old blood covering scabbed and scarred skin. He quickly took the old bar of soap to her body to wash her clean and splashed water on her skin. He quickly did the same to himself, while trying not to disturb her, then stood up and dried her off, then balanced her awkwardly so that he could dry himself.

 

The boy picked up her then opened the bathroom door, ready to climb into their bed, but instead, was hit with dogs barking ferociously at him and males and females in black or tan outfits, suddenly shouting at him.

 

The shock of the sudden increased sound made him quickly turn around and slam the door behind him. He slid down the door and onto tthe dark tiles of the floor beneath him and thought.

 

He knew that the closed door wouldn’t stop them, for the man and the woman had taken the lock off of the door when he was younger and had accidentally locked himself in and couldn’t get out, but it made him feel somewhat safer from the people invading the only home he has ever known.

 

The girl in his arms was beginning to shake viciously with her silent sobs. She must have awoken and felt his panic because she only acted this way when she does, so he forced himself to calm down. When they were both somewhat calm, he put his ear to the door so that he could hear what they were going to do to them, if anything. He couldn’t make out much, but the words ‘rape’ and ‘missing’ came up an awful lot, along with what sounded like whimpering.

 

Looking down at the girl in his lap, he saw in her eyes that she was curious and felt like they should open the door. They both felt a deep feeling in their chest, like they _had_ to go out there as though it was destined to be one way or another, so he and the girl stood up stood up.

 

Holding her hand in his, he turned the doorknob, and stepped back out of the bathroom that lacked a lock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Military time was used to show that they were in that room for approximately three to four days before the girl unbound him and since the woman left.


	3. Chapter 3

Handcuffs. That what he saw a police officer (he knew what those was because some of the video the man and the woman watch were something of a category called “Role Play” where basically you were supposed to lie about your occupation. He was not amused when he found out) walk towards him with a pair in his hands, which was not okay.

His heart promptly started to freak out, which caused the dogs to become aggravated, most likely hearing his heart, which seemed to scare the one police officer a little lotta bit because he retreated quickly, going so far as to go behind the other officers.

The little girl raised the hand that he wasn’t holding and beckoned towards one of the dogs, which came, but so did all of the others. The six of them that were in that were in their living space flocked to the two of them, practically bounding over to them with their tongues lolling out.

He reached down to pet one before he realized that he didn’t want to show anything to the non-canine members in the space and sat down simultaneously with the little girl, with her ending up in his lap lounging into his chest comfortably. Just as the pair were getting ready to mess around with the giant puppies, a man in a tan uniform with a star on his chest stepped into the space bellowing. “HANDS UP! STEP AWAY FROM THE GIRL AND KEEP YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE ‘EM!” over and over again.

It was making his head pound.

How dare this man come into their home and demand such horrible things like trying to separate him from her? Who was he to command such things that he knew nothing of? He was nothing short of an imbecile, and he would be showed his place by the time the clock cleared.

He looked at the girl and almost without a thought she descended all of the dogs onto the officers. He knew that she wanted all of them to pay for their leader’s insolence, but innocents never deserve to be punished and he pushed the dogs to sniff out the once drowned in the scent of deceit or any other ill intent, while the two of them sat there clinging to each other, shaking from the sounds of clothing and flesh tearing and men screaming wasn’t pleasant, even if they were ultimately the cause of those sounds.

When the sounds finished and it seemed as the remaining five officers were going to shoot the dogs that were only doing their job of protecting and serving from the sounds of cocking guns, the dogs dropped dead before they could. Some went to be reborn if their time wasn’t finished yet, while the rest went to heaven because as everyone knows,  _ all _ dogs go to heaven.

The girl and boy both stood up and each ran to one of the female officers, both of which who were crying. It felt like something was physically pulling them to the women and also because comfort is always needed after witnessing death -- let alone causing it -- whether or not the person is good or evil.

The boy’s mind cleared quite quickly in that moment because he was hit with the difference of his thinking. He was thinking different, and though he knew that may sound quite peculiar and odd, he also knew that he was right about this because previously when the man and woman were there, he had always accepted the things that were being done to them and that were going to be done to him, so this sudden doing and taking charge in his own life was a bit exhilarating.

Maybe it was because the man and woman hadn’t been here in awhile. These crazy thoughts and ideas were never filling his mind to the brim when they were here because when they were, he was just something to use for any and all of their sick pleasures.

_ Triskelion _ , that sounded even crazier. He was making it sound like he  _ enjoyed _ that pain of a torn and bloody sphincter.

He just wanted to be free and far away from here, the place where he got the feeling that he was the cause of death for so many. He wanted to  _ eat _ and  _ drink _ something before he died of starvation and dehydration. But most of all, out of all of those things, he wanted  _ answers _ and he currently was getting none of those things.

He felt trapped in his mind with the madness of the entire situation just pounding on each the sides of his skull, making him wanting to scream bloody murder.

He  _ hated _ this. He hadn’t asked for these strangers to barge into this damn room and the fact that they did and were still in the same room where some of their partners and friends and sheriff were lying dead on the floor surrounded by the corpses of dead dogs was disturbing and odd.

He just wanted to leave at this point. That’s what he would settle for right now, and looking into the girl’s eyes, he knew that what she wanted too.

So, that’s what the remaining officers and two rescued children did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy and girl are led to safety and we find out something about them and the two female officers.

They walked to the house main the house slowly. To them, it still felt like the man and woman would jump out and drag them back to the room, screaming about how it was only a test, of which the two of them failed severely, while they wordlessly sobbed and tried to beg for mercy in gestures.

 

But there was no one waiting at the top of the stairs. There were, however, bloodstains staining everything and holes in the furniture and walls.

 

The two kids looked around the upstairs that they have never been in, at least not while they were conscious. It looked like the theme was black and white, but there were splatters of red covering everything, almost artfully, like the bright yet dark color was meant to meant to intrude and was a part of the design.

 

The blood seemed to have seeped into so much of the house, with mostly everything covered in it. Every time the boy stepped, his bare feet would sink into the spongy, formerly white carpet and come out stained in a dark red. The girl was experiencing the same problem.

 

Both of the kids felt shivers go down their back. They had assumed that these definite blood spatters were related to the reason why the women and man hadn’t been back to have their pleasure. They both were wondering why there was just so much of it, seeming to soil and cover every square inch of the home. Why hadn't it dried yet? After all, three entire cycles of time had passed and it still felt like it was free due to the wetness.

 

The boy also wanted to know why there was so much blood because wasn’t there only two beings who had died in this room? Did others die here too? He wanted to know, but was surprisingly exhausted. He was covered in a bit of blood from the massacre from which they had just left and it was starting to dry, feeling quite uncomfortable and itchy, but not as bad as the man’s semen was when it was left to sit and dry over his anus and abdomen.

 

During his thoughts, the small group had come to reach a set of what seemed to be oddly shaped stairs. They held the similarity to stairs, by they went straight up with spacing in between each one and were metal.

 

They were cold to the touch.

 

Two of the male officers went up the contraption first, which seemed to shake and they made their way up. They exited through a little hatch on the roof above the ladder that the boy hadn’t noticed previously. The hatch flooded the room in a much too bright light.

 

The officers beckoned down to the group in a come-hither motion that made the boy hesitantly lift the girl up and place her on the ladder, which she climbed up quickly, her small nude form being lifted through the opening when she reached the top. Panicking a bit at the girl missing from his sight, the boy immediately started his climb up the ladder. When he was hauled through the opening, he immediately shut his eyes. His eyes _burned_.

 

The pain felt worse than the time the man first penetrated his bottom, and with no lubrication at that. He wanted to cry, but the brightness and heat prevented his eyes from gathering the wetness to do so.

 

The officer who was currently holding him passed his small, balled up form to the other officer who climbed up first and he was sat… in a vehicle? The material he was placed on was smooth and more than warm. The girl was sitting next to him and seemed to marvel at what currently surrounded her also. She was touching everything, having a facial expression of pure wonder at what surrounded her, but the boy noticed her attention get stuck on something in the front of the vehicle, out of reach due to some metal screen with holes.

 

The boy scoots closer to her, away from the door, and repositions himself so that he’d be more comfortable. He looks through the screen with holes and sees that she is looking at two jackets, that look huge, but would probably be better than being nude. Turning his head to look at her, the boy closes his and envisions the jackets covering them, while the girl does the same thing. After a few seconds, the pair open their eyes and see that they are basically drowning in large and quite fluffy jackets, that makes them burrow deep into them and simultaneously release little happy puffs of air, now that they were protected from the air conditioning of the vehicle.

 

The boy and girl do a final look around to check that they were somewhat safe surrounded by officers, then proceeded to settle against each other, falling into a much-needed sleep. The last thing that either of them heard in the real world was the sound of two car doors closing up front and then they were lulled into a sleep by the lurch of the vehicle beginning to move.

 

~PB~

 

Deputy Hale and Deputy Stilinski had radioed the station at the first sound they heard coming from inside the underground building, as they were told too. They stood right above the hatch as they waited for backup to filter through the forest and into the clearing.

 

The sky was just showing hints of pink and orange, Hale noted, beginning to turn into a bright morning that was bound to be filled with sweltering heat, just as every southern Californian day was, no matter the season.

 

Focusing back on the situation at hand, she noticed that the sound coming from below sounded a lot like, moving water?

 

Looking over at her partner, she saw that she too wore the same look of utter confusion on her face. Hale looked back at the tree line, but didn’t see any officer coming or hear any of the telling sirens that one was close. So shrugging, she let her curiosity get the better of her and opened the hatch, going back to the scene where her partner's husband was shot at.

 

The scene still looked the same, eerily so, with so much blood covering everything in the weird home, but the sound of running water was still loud and drawing her near. She trailed through the underground crime scene with her partner at her hip, and was shocked to find that there was one bathroom and it was completely dry and silent.

 

Looking back at Stilinski, she saw that she was moving towards a door that Hale had assumed was a closet, but when it swung open, Hale saw how wrong she had been.

 

A set of old-looking stairs were leading to a dark area, with pipes lining the wall of the stairwell — if you could even call it that — that still sounded to have liquid flowing inside of them. But they were wondering where the pipes would lead them in the end.

 

Looking at each other, the partners silently communicated that they were going down these stairs. Taking the lead, Hale stepped on the wooden stairs that looked rickety and worn, but made no sound at all when she stepped on them.

 

The sound of running water was getting louder as they continued their descent, until it just _stopped_. In spite of that, the two weren’t deterred and continued on, only to end up in a scene from some type of BDSM porn horror-slash-stalker movie. There were pictures of two children covering the walls, the boy in all types of positions, each making the two women want to vomit and scream simultaneously. The girl looked about three or four and the boy looked about ten or twelve, the former having a deep mocha skin tone, while the latter was fair skinned and covered in moles. The both of them wore expressions that were empty and tired and done and no one so _young_ should have an expression so broken on their face at such an age.

 

Along the walls and in the center of the large dungeon-like room, there were all type of torture devices, both sexual and non. There were large spiked paddles to scalpels to knotting anal plugs to high-grade cattle prods.

 

Hale couldn’t bear to look and instead, turned to her partner to see how she was handling the recent horrifying development. Stilinski had tears in her eyes and wore a mix of an awestruck and horrified expression on her face.

 

Hale’s eyes widened. “‘Dia? What is it?” She had never once seen her partner cry on all of her years on duty and seeing her start now was starting to make her freak out even more than she already was.

 

Claudia Stilinski turned to her and said, heartbreakingly, “That’s my baby boy Stiles right there and I’m almost positive that that’s your lost baby girl right there, Tally.”

  
That was all she was told before their backup came storming in, while both women felt like their whole worlds were shattering around them.


	5. A Mother's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the car with Talia, and some words lead to increasingly distressing thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but my life is

"If your husband hadn't shot the bastard and aren't his daughter-slash-wife, I would gun him down and scalp his course myself."

 

Talia's blunt statement cut through the gentle snores that filled the cop car and made Claudia crack a brittle grin and flash it as her partner. It was just like her to state her opinions in such a manner, and it felt kind of good to Claudia to know that the events of the day hadn't broken her day too much.

 

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm still gonna desecrate his corpse, but now he won't be able to feel it and he won't die without meeting my eyes." Or maybe Tally was just focusing all of her attention on anger so that she wouldn't have to focus on the fact that their babies had been suffering for so long and they hadn't been able to do anything about it because they hadn't  _known_.

 

Fuck, now that Claudia was thinking about it, she needed to do the same fucking thing.

 

"We could dismember him and make it look like it was the dogs? I mean no one would really question it with the way the dogs were acting, and if they do find out it was us, they would give a rat's ass after they realize..." Claudia trailed off.

 

She couldn't say it. She could barely think and the words coming out of her mouth would have been too much for her psyche—and Talia's too—to handle all in one day.

 

And that's not even to mention the things that both of them will definitely have to question today, like the fact that these two may not even recognize them or know who they are or who  _they themselves_ were, which just about broke Claudia. She hadn't had a chance to raise her little boy in the way that she had wanted to before he was snatched from their own car on the way back from the hospital, fifteen minutes after she and her son left the pediatric wing of Beacon Hills Memorial.

 

It used to hurt her soul just to think that her then five-year-old baby boy wasn't even able to have a fighting chance to get away because of the new ADHD meds that the hospital had just put him, which made him sleepy and docile. To know that he was down in that hidden room in the middle of the woods that could have never been found, being tortured and abused sexually while her and her husband just assumed that he was dead and buried an empty coffin only  _three years_ after the day that he went missing? It felt like someone was medically operating on her heart and instead of giving her a sedative, gave her amphetamines so that she had to stay awake and focus on everything happening to her and around her. It made her wish that it had been her down there instead of her innocent baby that didn't really know anything about how the world could be so cruel to anyone just because it felt like it.

 

Gah, the feeling  just made her want to tear her heart out _herself_ and offer it to her son in retribution for all of the injustice he had faced for such a long time without her knowledge, and turning her head away from the passenger window towards her friend, she could see that she felt the same way all from the lines of her face, the tightness of her mouth, and the dead look in her eye.

 

Turning around so that she could look into the backseat that was partly shielded to her view by the metal grate, she laid her eyes on the faces of the pair in the back seat. Where there faces should have been calm and carefree in their slumber, there was unrest and fear written from the start of their hairlines to down past their collarbones. Their bodies were taut and clenched as if waiting for a blow that wasn't coming, or something equally as frightful or even worse.

 

Claudia wanted to whisper into both of their ears to let them know that they would never suffer again and to promise them that safe they were safe and that she could and would protect them from anything coming their way, but she knew she couldn't lie to them and put false hope into their hearts.

 

She couldn't protect her son from the bullies in kindergarten, and she couldn't protect him from getting snatched from their totaled car, so why the hell would she be able to protect  ~~~~ _two_ already broken kids from the other horrors that the world had to offer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was all from Claudia's head.


End file.
